<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by gomkyoongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609821">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs'>gomkyoongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, just kaibaek being really soft and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has been away for three months and the one thing he's looking forward to doing is holding Baekhyun in his arms again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Etherealboys Round 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't really have much to say except thank to the mods!! i left the story kind of open ended because i was having issues on how to go about ending it, so i'll let you all decide what they do next ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin had to grip his leg to stop it from bouncing as the plane landed. His fingers drummed on the arm of his seat but stopped shortly when the person next to him gave a sideways glance. Backpack already on, he got up quickly and grabbed his duffel from the overhead compartment and adjusted it on his shoulder. Jongin peeked over the person in front of him moving up to stand on his toes a little as he kept constantly shifting his weight from one foot to the other wondering what was taking the line so long to move off the plane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once off he moved quickly through the throngs of people weaving in and out as he made his way to the exit. When the doors opened Jongin immediately began to look for that special someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin!” He heard a shout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to spot who was calling him. A tall man with slicked back black hair and wearing a white button-up and black slacks was waving at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun!” Even with shades covering his face, Jongin could tell his best friend hadn’t changed at all within the past three months. “How’ve you been?” He brought the younger into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good, how about you?” Sehun asked as the two walked to get Jongin’s bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiring but fun,” Jongin laughed as he put his suitcase and duffel bag on a cart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been gone for three months traveling and attending different dance workshops. First it was Moscow, then Paris before heading to New York City and ending his trip in Beijing before finally heading back to Seoul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek didn’t come?” Jongin asked, looking around for his boyfriend. He was the one that had encouraged Jongin to do this trip and had probably been even more excited than he was for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin had been nervous, not entirely about the trip but more so about how it would affect their relationship. The two had only been dating for two years and this would be the first time they’d be apart for so long. Baekhyun understood Jongin’s concern but told him they would be fine and promised to message him every day while away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Baekhyun had sent a lot of messages during Jongin’s trip, it was difficult for them to call so Baekhyun made up it by doubling his messages. Jongin had felt bad because most of the time their messages weren’t a quick back and forth, sometimes it took Jongin a while to respond to one of Baekhyun’s messages or vice versa. And once again, Baekhyun ensured him that it was alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t message you?” Sehun looked at him as they got to his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…I don’t think so?” Jongin said pulling out his phone only to groan. It was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun laughed a little when Jongin told him. “I see that hasn’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He grumbled as he put his luggage in the trunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can charge it on the way, but I’ll let Baek know what’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin muttered a thanks as he got in the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jongin, wake up. We’re here.” Jongin heard Sehun say before a car door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked out the window and sure enough they were in front of his apartment building. Had he really fallen asleep? All he remembered was them driving along the bridge from Incheon to Seoul and staring out at the scenery while talking with Sehun about his trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I fell asleep on you,” Jongin said as he got out and grabbed his luggage from Sehun.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” The other smiled. “I figured the jet lag would end up catching up to you on the way here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize I was even that tired.” Jongin rolled his suitcase up to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun followed. “Baekhyun should be home by now from what he messaged earlier. Do you need help getting your stuff up there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin shook his head. “No, I’ll be alright,” he smiled at Sehun, “thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back. “No problem. Junmyeon’s planning a get together this weekend to welcome you back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?” Jongin laughed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun bid him farewell as he got back in his car and drove off. Jongin waved goodbye before entering the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His foot tapped rapidly as he waited for the elevator to come down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was in the elevator, he pressed the button for the fifth floor and prayed that it didn’t stop. He was so excited to see Baekhyun again and to just hold him. It was something he missed, that physical contact with the person he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like forever for the elevator to reach his floor even without it stopping at any other one on his way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adjusting his duffle on his shoulder, he walked out of the elevator and down the hall to his and Baekhyun’s shared apartment. The only thing going through his mind was seeing Baekhyun’s smiling face and hearing his voice and loud laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put in the pin code to the apartment and entered. Closing the door softly he took his shoes off and moved his suitcase up against the wall. He removed his duffle bag and set it on top of the suitcase and laid his backpack against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was oddly quiet in the apartment. Jongin had been expecting Baekhyun to fly at him the moment he had come in, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found near the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” He called out as he walked further in. He took a quick glance in the kitchen, not there but he could tell he had been; there were a few dishes in the sink, and it smelled of cook meat and spices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun.” He called out again as he headed to the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There Baekhyun was, sprawled out on the couch, sleeping with one leg dangling off. Jongin couldn’t help but smile as he sat on the edge of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, wake up,” Jongin said softly as he brushed some hair out of Baekhyun’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other hummed and stretched his arms out before letting out a sigh. It took him a while to open his eyes but when he did, he shot up, almost hitting Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin! Your home!” Baekhyun brought him into a tight hug with Jongin hugging him back just as tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to meet you at the airport, work called in and I had to go to the office.” Baekhyun began to ramble. “And then when I came home, I thought I’d make you a welcome home lunch or something and then I fell asleep.” He pouted. “I wanted to be awake when you got here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin smiled and cupped Baekhyun’s face. “It’s ok, Baek. Sehun filled me in on everything and sorry for not responding to your messages. I didn’t realize my phone died on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun brought a hand up to Jongin’s and smiled. “I figured much.” He left a quick kiss on Jongin’s cheek. “I missed you, so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Jongin said as he leaned in and gave Baekhyun a proper kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed against his lips and pulled him closer. Gosh, it’s felt more than just three months since he last held, hell even kissed his boyfriend. Jongin kissed him once, twice, thrice before pulling away but still keeping their faces close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t leave again. Ever,” Baekhyun said wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. “I missed you too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “I don’t think I’d want to leave you again.” Jongin rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Honestly the trip would’ve been more fun if you’d been with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, it would’ve,” Baekhyun scoffed jokingly. “But I’m still happy you went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin hummed in response. “Yeah I learned a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you take a lot of pictures?” Baekhyun rose a brow up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried.” Jongin pulled out his phone from his back pocket as Baekhyun made room so the two could sit side by side. “I think I took a decent amount though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun curled up against Jongin as they began looking through the photos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, did Sehun tell you about Junmyeon’s welcome back party?” Baekhyun asked, still looking at the photos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I’m surprised he didn’t want to do it right once I got back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can thank me for that,” Baekhyun said. “I told him you’d probably be too tired from the jet lag and all and would end up falling asleep during the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for that.” Jongin smiled before setting his phone down and giving his boyfriend a look. “But’s that not entirely true, is it?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled widely. “You’re right.” He wrapped his arms around Jongin again and lightly pushed him down on the couch until they were chest to chest. “I wanted you all to myself today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you not worried I won’t fall asleep on you?” Jongin asked, laughing at the small glare Baekhyun was giving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not fall asleep,” he pouted, “not yet at least,” he said as he left a small kiss on Jongin’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well I slept on the way here in Sehun’s car. I can stay up a little longer.” Jongin wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “What did you have in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>